Fear: Aftermath
by BloodthirstyCanine
Summary: Currently a one-shot that will later be adapted into a story. Alma's third son is grown up and is now being haunted by the memories of the events from the previous games. WARNING: Some bad language


_White lights blinded me, and pain consumed me. When I looked to the left, I could make out the blurry forms of what appeared to be three surgeons. When I looked to my right, I saw another two. Then the screams came. Where they mine? Or was it them? Perhaps both?_

_The scene flashed before me and changed into something new, something horrific. The surgeons were flailing about, writhing in pain as the skin melted from their faces. A sudden flicker alerted me to an apparition within the operating theatre. A black-haired woman appeared within the room, her body appearing to be incredibly fragile and emaciated. Then she was gone._

_Another flash, and then a gray-haired man with a moustache, glasses and white lab coat was looming over me. "You will be a god among men," the man spoke, his voice deep and booming._

"_The dead man's name was Charles Habegger," A voice sounded as the scene began to melt away, changing for a third time. "I remember him. But are the memories mine? Or hers? It makes no difference. He deserved to die. They all deserve to die." A man appeared now, his back turned. All that could be told was that he had black hair that was slicked back and dressed in military garb. "They tried to bury their sins, but instead planted the seeds of their doom. A war is coming, I've seen it in my dreams. Fires sweeping over the earth, bodies in the street, cities turned to dust. Retaliation."_

_I attempted to turn and walk away but found that I was unable to move my body. The man began to turn to ash and then a woman screamed followed by silence. A corridor materialized now, and the woman continued to wail from behind a set of double doors up ahead. Blood dripped from the pool above me but I took little notice as I made my way to the doors. "My baby…Give him back to me!" The woman screamed, and then the doors blew open and the lights began to flicker. The sickly woman from before appeared from within the doors and quickly crawled towards me on all fours. Then she was in front of me and her fingers were digging into my skull. Her shrieks stayed with me as I woke up…_

Tyler woke with a start and moved into a sitting position. Sweat coated his body causing his t-shirt and shorts to stick to his skin. His breathing was fast and loud and for a few seconds while he was still waking up, he could've sworn that his breath could be seen.

"Tyler, you okay?" a female voice asked from the other side of his bedroom door. The door opened and a dark-haired Korean woman in a white t-shirt and jeans stood in the doorway, a worried expression on her face. He guessed he must've been shouting in his sleep again. He couldn't help but wonder what he had been dreaming about, as the only thing he could remember was a woman screaming.

"Yeah mom, I'm fine," he assured her and smiled, his breathing returning to normal.

"Are you sure? Maybe your father could-"

"Mom, seriously, I'm fine. Just nervous about the exams is all."

His mother opened her mouth to argue, but then appeared to decide against it. "If you say so. Breakfast's on the table, so hurry up and get dressed," she told him, staring at him for a few more seconds before leaving and closing the door behind her.

Tyler let out a sigh and got out of the bed, moving to his wardrobe and taking out a bag of clothes. Dumping them on the bed, he placed them apart from each other so that he could check that everything was there. "Jacket, shirt, trousers…Good, everything's there." Satisfied, he went over to the wardrobe again and pulled open the drawer at the base, grabbing his socks and boxers. After removing his soaking clothes, he went into the bathroom and stepped into the shower. A shiver ran down his spine as the cold water hit him, but it quickly heated up after a minute.

"_She's fucking PREGNANT!"_

The sudden outburst caused Tyler to spin on the spot, barely managing to keep himself from slipping, and look at the closed door to his bedroom. Glancing around the bathroom, he found it was very much empty.

"_She raped me. Do you hear me Armacham?! She's fucking PREGNANT!"_

Tyler's head was beginning to pound as the voice became clearer. It sounded like a man, but he didn't recognize the speaker.

"_You have to kill the filthy maggot that grows inside her!"_

"_Kill them! Kill them all!"_

"_What are you doing!? Has family never meant anything to you!? Are you going to continue to follow the orders of that woman, or stay true to your own blood!?"_

"Shut up..." Tyler gripped his head with his hands, the pain becoming more intense with each second as more voices spoke until it became little more than incoherent babbling. "Fuck off!" The glass surrounding the shower shattered onto the floor and the water evaporated. The voices all began to quieten down just enough for the voice of a little girl to break through.

"_I know who you are…"_

Tyler let out a scream as his head felt like it split open, and then the floor shook beneath him. The windows and mirror cracked and then, all was normal. The pain, and the voices, had disappeared. He took a step out of the shower, the edge of his vision going black. He was unaware of the glass on the floor as it simply moved out of his way. He just about made it to the door when his legs gave out and he collapsed onto the floor. He could hear footsteps rushing towards his room, but before he could see who it was, his vision went dark and he found himself falling into a black abyss.

**AN: Not a lot of horror but meh, I'll leave that until later chapters. I do intend to carry on this story but I'm either going to wait until my Dragon Age fanfic is done or if enough people ask for me to continue. I want to change his name (I don't like it but it's the only one I could think of that I wanted to use :L) so if anyone feels like coming up with a better name (Surname too, if you feel like being REALLY awesome) please feel free to suggest some. Thanks for reading, and I hope you enjoyed.**


End file.
